Catch the fox if you can
by Eosneve
Summary: A random battle against random enemies and a sly Edmund during the early Golden Age.


Note 1: have you noticed the animals the Pevensies mention at the beginning of the LWW book? Somehow they represent them and Edmund mentions foxes.

Note 2: bookverse. It means Peter and Edmund are both blonde. Hazel eyed-Peter and grey eyed-Edmund.

Note 3: I know, about Edmund again. I'm sorry but he inspires me. Truly, I wrote this fic in my own language for a friend of mine who asked for it and now I translated it into English...

... So my biggest thanks to **Writer for God** , your betareading and feedback are precious! And you are so patient! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: They all belong to C S Lewis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _At first much of their time was spent in seeking out the remnants of the White Witch's army and destroying them, and indeed for a long time there would be news of evil things lurking in the wilder parts of the forest._ (LWW)

Edmund looked pensively at his twin swords. They gave him a sense of security.

They were basically surrounded by evil creatures, Witch's followers. Winning was unrealistic, surviving unlikely and escaping impossible.

When the news of evil things lurking in a certain part of the Shuddering Wood had reached the Cair, Peter Edmund and a few Royal Guards had immediately resolved to investigate and left at once.

It had been a trick. The zone was proliferated with enemies, too much many for the just eight of them, even if there were three Centaurs, two Tigers and a Wolf. And soon it would have been night.

Peter and Edmund decided there and then they needed an Intelligence.

Suddenly, the blade of Edmund's left sword, Shualcat, glinted as there was a crack in the clouds and the sun started to come out. He read the engraved words once again: _The fox is not snared twice_...

The fox...

Studying in the Cair's library he had discoverd a book of heraldry and found it fascinating. There were so many Animals who represented slyness and prudence: his favorite ones were the northern goshawk, the panther and the fox. For the motto on his sword he had chose the fox because thanks to a fox, some time ago, he had felt sorry for someone besides himself (1) and of course foxes were sly par excellence. He wondered...

As always, he was rambling and this wasn't helpful at all, but yet...

The fox...

He ran his hand through his blonde hair with eagerness.

Everyone's eyes were on him and Peter, expectantly and yet patiently and hopefully. He was grateful for their faith in him (it felt so good being trustworthy), but couldn't help but feel under pressure.

It was certainly Promeus's fault: the old monkey was a good teacher but liked praising and exaggerating his royal pupils' ability and progresses. So now all Narnia believed their Kings and Queens peerless. And a very little struggle had been enough to make them think so.

He looked at his left sword once again.

The fox...

He remembered an old quote from England: _When we lack lion skins, fox skins will do_ or something like that.

Well, it was the right moment to prove the veracity of it.

He drew Peter's attention and the two brothers were side by side.

"Peter, I have a plan but I need you trust me"

"I do, blindly" was the sure reply.

"Briefly, this is my plan. We have to create a diversion and flee"

"Are you crazy?"

"Think like a fox, Peter" He bit his tongue immediately after that: this wouldn't have helped his brother to think he was sane.

"I mean, do you remember _When we lack lion skins, fox skins will do_?"

"Oh yes, it was in that strange language Susan liked torturing me with. Thank goodness, Hide and Seek exists"

"Yes, well... What do foxes do? Foxes are able to sneak away in any situations, the night is their ally and they're able to confuse their hunters. You know, when too many dogs chase a fox, they'll bite each other and so on!"

"Excellent. So?"

"So... My plan works in my mind, but you're the leader and the warrior so I want your honest opinion about it. Here..."

* * *

Edmund had gone and just returned with a pleased smirk.

"Well, Peter? Don't worry everything will be alright. Have you explained our plan to the guards? Have they agreed?"

"Just thinking... Yes and yes"

"Three, two, one... The show begins! Enjoy it" Edmund sounded excited.

Suddenly, a terrible uproar shook them. A fire was running towards the opponent camp.

Each Narnians looked puzzled at the king with the silver eyes.

"This was my surprise. I knew there was a herd of dumb buffalos near here. I provoked them and now our enemies will have to deal with them. Pity"

He looked sorry for a moment, then, unsheathing his swords, said: "Are you ready? They will probably be wounded so they'll run slow. Peter, it's your turn"

Peter nodded, brushing his fair hair from his forehead, then drew Rhindon.

As he cried: "For Narnia and for Aslan", everyone started to run ostentatiously as if to flee.

The enemies chased them, but because of their fear and their injuries, became separated. This enabled the Narnians to slay them one by one, whenever one of the evil things approached them.

In the morning, Peter, Edmund and the Royal guards were already in the Cair, celebrating Narnia's triumph.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) LWW the book

Inspired by old Roman History and legends.


End file.
